Time and Space
by boaterV
Summary: He isn't her Arrow but he needs her help, so she'll stay, she'll survive and maybe one day it wont hurt so much, maybe one day she'll find a reason to smile.
1. Chapter 1

Crossover with Smallville.

He walked off the stage. Staggering and swaying to the sound of the camera shutters closing. He was disgusted with himself. The acid in his stomach churned and he felt that familiar burning sensation that seemed to be his constant companion since returning.

This was necessary.

He had made a vow.

One day he could show them the man he had become, but for now this game was going to keep them safe.

"Nice act." Oliver turned at the voice in the shadows. "Oscar worthy even."

"I'm sorry?" He tried to act to confused as the short blonde stepped out of the shadows.

"Chloe Sullivan." She thrust her hand at him and he took it out of habit. A shock running up his arm at the contact.

" Do I know you?" The confusion was genuine.

"Not in this world." He saw a flash of sadness and loss in her eyes before she covered it up.

"I have to…"

"Listen Ollie," another flash and he couldn't help but notice the familiarity with which she said his name. "You can put on your show for everybody else but when you need someone, when the burden becomes too much, find me. I can help." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Vengeance is a path no one should travel alone."

"You don't know me."

"Not this you. I know another you. A version." She looked away for a moment. "It's complicated and if I try and explain it I'm going to sound insane. The short version involves a crazy magician and Einstein's theory on black holes."

He stared at her like she insane and she only smiled back.

"Fate is a cruel bitch." He smiled at that. "Remember Arrow, no one should travel alone." She turned and started to walk away. He wanted to call after her. Wanted to tell her she was crazy.

There was something about her. Something familiar that pulled at something deep inside him. He suddenly wanted to go after her. But it wasn't to make sure she kept her mouth shut. Instead he wanted to know everything. Wanted to understand that sadness in her eyes.

"How did first contact go?" Zatanna was sitting on the couch in Chloe's new apartment.

"He thinks I'm crazy." Chloe laughed sadly at that. There was a tiny part that thought he would recognize her. How was that possible though when she didn't even recognize him? He was her archer and he was a complete stranger. It was all so confusing . She felt the familiar confusion start to creep in. The questions.

Paradox.

That is what Zatanna had called it. She had ripped apart space and time to give Chloe and Oliver a chance. After the helmet of Fate had shown her Oliver's death she knew the only way to change it was to go away. Far Far away where she could never be found.

Z had been her only choice.

The black magic that the woman had used to rip a hole in the universe was terrifying but it was nothing if it kept him safe.

"He'll come around." The dark haired women stood and started to walk towards her friend.

"I hope so." All she could think about was the shadows she had seen in his eyes. The scars that he was trying to hide. Not the ones in his file, although those were terrifying, she meant the ones on his soul.

Z said she could help him. Have a second chance at her happily ever after. She didn't agree with that. He wasn't her Ollie. He was a stranger but having a poor imitation was a small price to pay if it kept him safe. If she was lucky she could help him and maybe help the city.

She could go on. She had to.

"Trust me Chloe. This is for the best." Chloe tried to smile as her friend faded into the mist.

Reviews?

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

He had to tell someone. Deadshot had shown him that he wouldn't be able to even the score, he wouldn't be able to get justice without some help. He'd run through the list of people he could trust but it was tragically short.

Laurel was trustworthy to a fault but telling her would mean putting her in danger and that was something he couldn't live with.

Tommy was his best friend but Oliver didn't know just how far that loyalty would go. He'd wanted to think Tommy would always have his back but he wasn't willing to test it.

Not his mom. Not the perfect Moira Queen. Something was going on with her but beyond that she would never understand.

Green eyes flashed into view. The memory of her forcing it's way forward. Not that she had stayed in the shadows.

After their encounter he had looked into her. She had been hired on at a division of his company. Her resume was amazing, unbelievable even but he hadn't been able to find any evidence of falsehood.

He had wanted to find something that would make it easy to dismiss her as a crazy girl. As a stalker. Anything to make that voice in his head that whispered her name to be quiet.

He couldn't trust her. She was a stranger.

Dig. He was the only choice. He was trained and he was going to be able to figure it out. Sooner or later he was going to see something that Oliver wouldn't be able to explain away. Better to trust him now.

He knew there was some sort of darkness in him but underneath Oliver thought he could be trusted. He could only hope he understood that all Oliver was after was Justice.

It was decided. He was sure but then she was there. At the party, pulling Thea away from the fray when the first shot rang out.

She ran out of the room dragging his sister after her while Dig pulled his mother and he knew she would keep Thea safe. Before he could think about it Deadshot was down and Dig was hurt. He had no time to ease the older soldier into his world. No chance to feel him out.

God he hoped he understood.

"Oliver!" Thea rushed forward from the couch she had been sitting on with her mother but Oliver only saw Chloe. Sitting quietly in the corner her eyes watching him through her lashes.

Thea wrapped her arms around him and he finally turned towards her. "I'm fine Speedy."

Chloe took his distraction as a chance to escape. Slipping out the back door she hurried down the hallway. She had seen him in the suit. That green hood and for a split second he was her Oliver. Carefree and fun loving Oliver and her heart broke all over again.

This was impossible. He wasn't hers, he was nothing like her Oliver. He didn't even look like him. His smile was cold and calculating and his eyes were dead. There was no warmth. There was no compassion. There was only the mission. Justice, revenge.

She missed her boys, she missed the playful mission banter. She missed Bart's endless flirting. She would give anything to hear Lois complain about Clark.

Most of all though she wanted to see his smile. Have him look at her like she was the most amazing woman in the world. Like she was the world. Like he would rather starve than be away from her.

Her heart hurt.

He wasn't her Oliver but when she closed her eyes she could pretend. She was never going to be able to move on. He was and wasn't her archer.

She was sitting in her living room, laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She was two coffee pots into her research of Starling City's dirty underbelly when she heard the a single knock on her balcony. Moving towards the French door she pulled them open. Buried in the wooden frame was a single arrow with a note attached to it.

_Thank you._

_Queen_

_The curve of the Q was so familiar. She ran her finger over the paper, closed her eyes and let her mind wonder for just a moment. _

_AN_

_So love the new Arrow. Love the dark edge he has and I plan on continuing this as the episodes air. No promises about whether or not my muse will cooperate or not but I will try my best._

_Thanks so much for your awesome reviews and encouragement. _


	3. Chapter 3

She had packed the voice modulator up the week before, wanting to send it to him but sure that he would refuse it. After the note though she had rethought her gift. Sending it over to his warehouse. A reminder that she knew his secrets. A reminder that she could be trusted.

He would need it. The deeper he got into cleaning up the city the more important it would be to keep his identity a secret. Just like her Oliver she knew he would want to keep those around him safe.

She was glad he had confided in Diggle but it stung that he had chosen someone else. As much as she dreaded the idea of having to be so close to him she hated that he hadn't chosen her to confide in. It was ridiculous. To want something so bad while dreading it at the same time.

She had to content herself with the idea that he was letting someone else watch his back. He stood a chance of finishing his mission with someone helping.

She could spend a lifetime trying to figure out why she was disappointed and why despite the differences her heart softened every time she thought about him.

"How did you find me?" He asked the question as soon as she opened the door to her tiny apartment.

"I could ask you the same thing." She stood back as he walked in without an invitation.

"You're in the yellow pages." He offered her a frown.

"You're welcome." She moved back towards the kitchen. She knew he was going to inspect every inch of her apartment and she figured she'd give him a moment.

"I.." He didn't finish because she turned around and pinned him with those amazing green eyes. Waiting for him to make some excuse.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. You're forever in my debt. You'd know how awesome I was if you called or stopped by or asked for my help." He was taken back by the sudden spark in her eyes, the smile on her mouth. "Homeland Security, the FBI and the CIA all have a files on me. Well they don't know it's me, they only have a codename. Well another version of them but the same version of me. It's confusing. Very wibbley wobbley"

"You can't expect that I am going to believe some story about another world."

"I know it sounds insane. I'm living it and I barely believe it. It's so weird. It's like bizzaro word. Everything is still here but it's like I'm looking at it through some one else's glasses. At the end of the day though honesty is the best policy."

"You can't be involved in this."

"Too late Mr. Broody pants. You trusted Diggle. Trust me."

"I don't know you."

"Chloe Ann Sullivan." She stuck her hand out again. Her eyes daring him to not take it. "I know you feel it. This connection." He didn't shake her hand and she put it down. "For a moment let's forget about my very colorful and interesting sounding backstory. Instead let's concentrate on what Watchtower can do for you." She smiled brightly at him. "If you can stop being so dark and mysterious for a moment I can show you."

He offered her his first smile. He could admit there was something about her. Something that pulled him in and made him want to trust her. He pulled he chair out from the little table and sat back. Crossing his arms across his broad cheat. "Then I guess school's in session professor."

Chloe's head whipped around at the endearment. A smile turning up her mouth before the familiar pang of loss hit her. She turned back from him.

"I have skills. Skills that will help you in your quest for vengeance. And for when you decide you can be more." Her voice had gotten darker and he saw the pain in her eyes again.

"My quest is MY quest. Not yours, or anyone else's." His smile faded to be replaced by the cold mask. Chloe missed the good humor. Even if he wasn't hers she still felt this need to make him happy. But that name… That one word on his tongue sounded so familiar and so foreign. It had ripped open the slowly closely wound and she just wasn't up for another round of arguing with him.

"I realize you are a billionaire and so you pretty much have unlimited resources Oliver but trust is a commodity that only gets scarcer where you are. You're not ready. I get that. But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here. Helping when I can even without your permission and waiting for you to realize you need me."

Her last words touched something inside him. A hint of memory. Something he didn't understand. Standing to walk out he caught her gaze once more. Wanting to say something to ease the pain he saw in her eyes but not understanding why.

He turned and walked out. He had work to do.

Next time. Oliver is arrested and Chloe hacks his new jewelry.


	4. Chapter 4

He was standing on the platform yelling at the crowd of people gathered to help him spend his money when he caught sight of her. Standing at the base of one of the cages she was smiling up at him.

He finished his ridiculous speech and made his way towards her.

"Miss Sullivan, wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"What? A girl can't get her fist pump on?" She smiled at the confused look on his face. Oh what she wouldn't give to not know about GTL.

"Mi casa es su casa." Oliver smiled down at her. The sparkle in her eyes drawing him in and making him feel safe.

"Does that invite extend to all the Queen holdings?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He noticed a few guests watching him and he grabbed her arm. Leading her towards the pool house he offered a tight smile. "The beach house in Coast City is always lovely this time of year."

She waited till they were inside before answering. "I thought we were moving beyond this Oliver?" She wasn't a fan of the act. The playboy routine that he maintained while out in public. She reached up and grabbed his arm. "It's getting to that time when I ask you to trust me and you shoot me down. Lets skip it. Good luck tonight." She walked out. Back into the crowd of people and he wanted to follow her.

He was about to when he caught Laurel watching him.

No doubt she wanted to talk about today. About the poly graph. About the island.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111

"Looks like the Diggle decoy Arrow went well." She spoke without turning despite his silent entrance.

"How do you do that?" He stepped off her balcony. For some reason he was loathe to think about why he had started stopping by once a week.

"Not the first superhero who tried to sneak up on me." There was humor and loss in her words as always.

"You sound insane when you talk like that." He smiled. There was an easiness around them now. A familiarity and he wasn't sure when it had happened.

"Been there. White isn't my color and they wouldn't let me have my flat iron. A tragedy I tell you." He gave a confused look but didn't ask. He had quickly learned that she would only offer up so much information. Pushing for more would only cause her to stop talking. Something he could understand. He still didn't believe her story but he was starting to want to believe it. An insane notion.

"Miss Felicity says someone came in and 'upgraded' her system. Weird since she wasn't from our IT department."

"Are you going to accuse me of spying?" She raised an eye brow at him. Waiting for the anger.

"Doesn't really seem necessary." he pulled out the screen shot of her winking at the hidden camera.

"FYI you have about three holes in your security. I could have easily gotten into your building without being seen." She handed him a file.

"I'll have my team look into it." He took the file from her and sat at her table. She slid him a cup of coffee. It was becoming a regular thing with them. So many familiar gesture between two people who were still strangers. "I had Diggle look into you."

"If you want me to get nervous you haven't been paying attention. I can make anyone disappear. In this digital age I can make it like you were never born." There was pride in her voice and he didn't doubt her.

She had been slipping him details on his targets and he had stopped questioning how she knew who he was after.

"What's the plan now that you are once again an '_innocent man'?" _She smiled at him as she sipped her coffee. Sitting in the chair opposite him, crossing her legs and leaning back.

"I think it's time for me to get going." He stood and turned to leave again but she called after him.

"You going after that bank crew?"

"This is why you and Diggle can't ever get together. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I'm not a crime fighter." he stopped and turned back to face her. "See? No cape."

"Oliver, curing the source is a noble cause but sometimes you need to ease the symptoms." She slipped him another file. "In case you change your mind."

"I won't" He growled the words at her. Annoyed to be having this conversation again. Angry at himself for being there. Angry for not understanding what this thing between them was.

"You will." She smiled sadly at him. The familiarity and certainty making him angry.

He moved back towards her. A frustration and confusion causing his rage to boil over. He grabbed her arms. "Whatever you lost, whatever you are looking for. I'm Not It."

She wrenched away from him. His fingers digging into her skin, the physical pain momentarily making her forget about the hole inside her. "Let's not compare scars tonight Oliver." She didn't turn around when she heard him leave. Sometimes it was easier to lie, to pretend.

_AN_

_People really seem to like this idea so I'm going to try and continue with one little vignette per episode. Suggestions and ideas are welcome._

_Thanks for all the LOVE._


	5. Chapter 5

If the cosmos thought this was a joke she wasn't laughing.

Another brunette. Seriously?

Who ever said blondes had more fun had never met Chloe Sullivan.

What a nightmare. She had no right. No reason to feel anything. Jealousy? It shouldn't hurt. It shouldn't matter.

It was one thing to feel pain at his lack of trust but she didn't want his love. She didn't need it. Her Oliver had loved her. Had been willing to give up everything for her.

First Dinah. She had chalked that up to old feelings being reawakened. It was the black canary that had caught Oliver's eyes for a while in her world. Not that this Dinah was her. She was nothing like her. And everything like her.

Like so many other parts of this world they felt strange and familiar.

She pulled out the one thing she had managed to bring through the black hole with her. She rubbed the tarnished silver with the engraved tartan and tried to think back to a time when things were simpler.

She laughed at that thought. Bitter and hollow. She had been making progress. He was starting to trust her and now she had competition.

The cameras where a horrible idea. She had wanted to keep an eye on him and then in some sort of self hating pity spiral she had watched him teach her how to shoot the bow. She had gone through and entire bottle of scotch before the pain had finally dulled enough for her to close her eyes.

Another brunette. Taller, prettier, with _save me written all over her. _

_1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111_

"_Chloe?" She turned at his voice. Unsteady on her feet. The alcohol making her vision blurry. For the second night in a row she had drank herself into a stupor. A part of her knew it couldn't happen again but she just hadn't been ready to face reality. _

"_Queen." She hissed his name and he realized she hadn't called him Oliver. She always called him that. Sometimes she even called him Ollie. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" He offered her his most charming smile. A curiosity swelling in him to know what had upset her. An urge to make it better._

"_What are we doing here? I try to help you. I beg you for your trust and yet you offer it freely to a sociopath." she sneered and took another sip from the glass in her hand. "A brunette sociopath."_

"_She needs my help."_

"_Bullshit. She needs your sympathy and she makes you feel like her savior." She turned away from him. His eyes making her shiver with the memories. "Some people can't be saved."_

"_You're wrong. You are both wrong."_

"_Diggle agrees with me? Of course he does. That man is smart." Chloe felt the room spin and she sat down with a flop in the couch. _

"_I'm going to help her."_

"_Fine. Go ahead and try but when she disappoints you remember this talk." He offered her a curt nod and turned to leave. Suddenly she very much wanted him to stay. To chase away the loneliness. "Oliver wait. Did you need something?"_

_He stopped and turned back to her, remembering why he had come. "I need your help." He pulled a laptop out of his bag and handed it to her. "It's encrypted and I don't want to give it to Felicity. Don't want to risk making her a target."_

"_I'll look at it right away." She made to get off the couch and lost her balance again. Oliver grabbed her arm and steadied her. Smiling gently at her. "Maybe I'll wait till morning."_

"_That does seem best." He loved the shy smile she offered him. A warmth washing over him as he became aware of her closeness. _

"_Bed."_

"_Excellent choice." There was a teasing promise in his words that had a heat pooling in her core. It was quickly followed by the familiar wash of loneliness and betrayal. She tried to pull away but lost her footing. She was saved was a painful spill into the coffee table when Oliver scooped her up into his arms. _

_She tried to push away but he held her tight. "Be still." The command in his voice made her body stop squirming. With the alcohol as her excuse she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest._

_As he placed her on the bed he realized she was slipping towards sleep. Her small hand grabbed at his shoulder as her head touched he pillow. "I miss you Ollie, my knight in shinning leather."_

_For a moment he was confused. Why would she miss him? But the pain in her voice was so real. The loss so apparent that for the first time he started to wonder if she had been telling him the truth about another world. _

_-1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111-_

_I love this new darker arrow and now Jack Harkness? Can't wait till January. _

_Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you ever waitressed before?"

"For a few years in a coffee shop. We did serve sandwiches and paninis?" Chloe tried to offer her most reliable smile. She needed this job. Not for whatever tiny paycheck was going to come along with it but she needed access to Diggle. Oliver wasn't getting onboard with the whole "trust Chloe" plan.

"You know we are a 24hr dinner, this isn't a 9-5 gig."

"That's fine with me, I'd actually prefer the night shift." Like she ever really slept anymore.

"Okay well I need to check your references but I'll give you a call." Chloe smiled and stood from her seat at the counter.

"Thank you Mrs. Diggle."

"Call me Carly, This isn't exactly a formal work environment." Chloe shook her hand and walked out. She figured it would take less than 24 hours for Carly to call her back. The references were paid to say wonderful things to back up her fake resume.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111

When she returned to the diner for her first shift it was with cynicism and resignation. Thousands of hours of bad TV diners were playing in her head. She wasn't prepared for the good food, bordering on great. It wasn't haute cuisine but it was the best damn burger she could remember having.

The kitchen was clean and ran smooth and while the building was old and had lost a bit of polish what couldn't be replaced was carefully repaired. In fact her only complaint was the coffee.

Chloe knew she was a coffee snob by any standard but the black sludge this place was serving could lubricate an engine.

"Hey boss lady." Chloe smiled as Carly came in the door. She turned balancing 2 plated and handing them to the burly men sitting in the end booth. She smiled as she placed the plates in front of them trying really hard not to ask them if there was a lumberjack convention in town.

"Hey Chloe." Carly made her way to the register and started checking the days take.

"You got a minute?" Carly turned as Chloe came back behind the counter.

"For my favorite waitress? Sure."

"I'm your only waitress." Chloe smiled as she turned to the young widower. "It's about the coffee."

"Never touch the stuff. Always been a tea girl."

"Oh thank god. See I was worried that something might be wrong with you. I mean the food here is great and the place is so cozy but this sludge it aweful. I mean seriously awful. I'm afraid to turn my back on the pot for fear it will come after me like some bad b movie monster."

"So glad you feel you can be honest with me Chloe." Carly's words dripped with sarcasm but there was no menace in them.

"Yeah well you don't have a suggestion box."

"So what is your suggestion?"

"Order this brand. It is only a few pennies more a pound but the quality is miles better." Chloe handed her a bag.

"And you know this…"

"I used to work in a coffee house."

"Oh I'd forgotten all about that." Carly smiled at her and took the bag. She turned back to the register as Chloe turned to seat a family that had just walked in. She started to count the receipts again before she stopped and turned back towards the blonde. "It's really that bad?"

Chloe laughed and smiled brightly. "It's beyond bad. It might qualify as poison in some places."

Carly nodded at her words and made a mental note to look into the brand Chloe suggested.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

It was the end of her first full week of work before Diggle and Oliver finally came in. She saw Oliver's face register shock before he could school his expression. There was a coldness in his eyes that she hated, a distance that had her worrying about what had happened.

"Coffee black." He said the words coldly and she noticed the look Diggle gave him.

"Same for me." The older gentlemen offered her a warm smile. "You must be Chloe. Carly told me she hired a new waitress. Night shift huh? Be careful, these streets can be dangerous for a lady to be walking around alone at night."

"I can handle myself." She caught the smile Oliver tried to hide.

"Just the same if you need anything let me know." He handed her a business card.

She turned and walked away to find Carly already filling the cups. "I see you met my brother in law and his charge."

"Charge?" Chloe had to play the unknowing employee but she didn't miss the disdain in Carly's tone.

"Oliver Queen, Playboy Billionaire. John is his body-guard."

"I thought that overly polished smile looked familiar."

"You don't find him charming?" Carly looked surprised.

"For a shiftless loner? Sure I quess. But I'm not into boys with daddy issues." Carly laughed outright. A deep chuckle that had the men in the booth turning to look at her.

"Your coffee gentlemen." She placed the cup down in front of them and turned to walk away.

"Woo. This is actually good." Diggle commented as he took the first sip.

"I heard that." Carly came out from behind the counter and made her way to her brother in law. For the first time Chloe noticed the way he looked at her and her heart broke a bit. He was in love with his brothers wife and if everything she knew about John Diggle was correct he would never act on it. Even if her eyes told the same story.

"Why is it that my brand new employee told me my coffee was bad when my overprotective Brother in Law never said a word?"

"I just thought it was part of the charm of this place." Oliver took another sip of the dark brew to hide the smile that threatened the break across his face. Watching Diggle squirm was entertaining.

"What about you rich boy?" Oliver almost choked on the coffee he was about to swallow.

"Sorry?" Carly offered him a cryptic smile before walking away and letting the men talk about whatever it was they did that had them meeting here so late at night. She tried not to worry but she had already lost her husband. She didn't think she could survive losing John too.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

"Sullivan" She came walking out of the bathroom surrounded by a cloud of steam wearing a fluffy robe and towelling off her hair.

"Mr. Queen." She moved towards her kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cabinet. Pouring a measure of scotch into both of them. "I didn't realize we were going to be so formal or I would have dressed up." She looked down and he noticed her state of dress, or undress as the case was.

"What the hell are you doing at the diner?"

"Working?" She handed him the glass and ignored his angry tone.

"Don't be a smartass."

She laughed at that. "If you only knew how ridiculous that request was."

"I'm not getting you involved in this."

"That is very funny. You didn't seem to have any problems when I was feeding you information of decrypting that laptop." For a moment her mind flashed back to the night he had given it to her. To her moment of weakness when she had closed her eyes and pretended. Guilty had eaten her alive for the better part of a week, her only distraction was the encryption. Once that was broken she was free to wallow in her misery.

"This is not acceptable."

"Oliver this isn't your choice." Her voice was calm as she tried to sooth him. It was what came naturally to her. This need to keep him safe, make him happy. Even if he wasn't hers she couldn't convince her heart not to care.

"Dammit Chloe."

"Do you want to talk about what's really bothering you?" She knew what had happened the Helena. Between the police reports and the security cameras she had seen enough to know she had been right.

"Why? You want to say I told you so?" His shoulders slumped slightly. The anger fading to sadness.

"Nope. It's noble to want to save people Ollie. It's what makes you a hero. Some people just can't be saved." He heard the pain in her voice. The regret and he knew she had a story but he didn't ask. After his last visit he had started to question his own view of the world. Started to wonder if his flat world was in fact very round.

Asking her details about her life would be to encourage that idea and he wasn't ready.

"We aren't going to do this Chloe."

"We are already 'doing this' Oliver. You just don't want to accept it." She walked away from him. Certain that he would leave by the window just like he had arrived. She was done beating the dead horse for tonight.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

AN

Loving all the LOVE I'm getting about this story. Keep it coming. Please.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have any Holiday plans?" Chloe didn't stop cleaning the counters.

"I'm not a big fan of Christmas." She offered her boss a sad smile.

"Chloe you're breaking my heart."

"I wasn't looking for sympathy. I don't have any family and I haven't lived here long enough to have friends. The truth is I like being by myself."

"Okay so this is me not offering sympathy. Please come to our house for dinner. It'll be just me John and the boy wonder." Carly smiled at her latest employee.

"You are too nice to be real. Seriously, do you trip old ladies when no one is looking? Kick puppies? Oh wait I got it. You secretly serve decaf to truck drivers." Carly offered her a sneaky smile. "I knew it. Evil, pure evil."

They laughed together for a moment and Carly dropped her invitation but she vowed to herself to try and push Chloe to come over even if it was just for an hour. Both young women turned as the door swung open and in walked a pair of regulars. Chloe walked over and led them to a booth. Glad to have an excuse to escape Carly's pressure. She knew she meant well but Chloe had been dreading this holiday enough. She didn't want to have to plaster on a fake smile while she made small talk.

She assumed Carly would push again and Chloe was starting to think a lie might not be such a bad thing.

Oliver knew life without him had to have been difficult. No doubt Moira and Thea had grieved but he had always assumed life would go on without him. To know so much had changed was confusing and heartbreaking. No Christmas?

How could they have given up Christmas?

He wasn't worth it.

He was trying though. Trying to be worthy of their love, worthy of their loyalty.

He needed to avenge his father but he was starting to realize that wasn't his only task. Thea and Moira needed him. Needed the hope his return had given them.

He was going to force them into a Christmas Party and hopefully the holiday spirit would follow.

"What's your plan for your evil twin?"

"You just assume it's not me."

"You're hysterical Ollie. What is the plan?" Chloe turned away from the screen of her laptop.

"None of your concern." He refused to admit what her faith in him meant.

"Look I'm getting really tired of you playing this game. If you really felt that way what the hell are you doing here?" Hand on her hips her cheeks flushed with anger. This dance was getting old.

"I won't get you involved."

"Please sing a different song. You have Diggle in this. You don't seem terribly concerned about him."

"He's a soldier."

She knew there was nothing she could say. There were no words that would change him mind even though he wanted to. Instead she chose to show him.

Smiling widely she watched his face break into an answering grin before she spun lighting quick and swept his feet out from under him. As he fell to the ground he tried to compensate by shifting his weight but she anticipated his movement and offered a punch to the ribs that increased his fall.

She quickly straddled him and pinned him to the ground. A tiny blade appearing out of no where and pressing gently to his neck.

"Do I seem like some damsel in distress to you? Some delicate flower that you need to protect?" Oliver glared at her. Not sure if she had pinned him because she was skilled or because she had surprised him. Either way he wasn't happy about it.

He tried to flip her off knowing she wasn't going to cut him. She anticipated his movement and only pressed harder into his ribs. Keeping him pinned.

She leapt backwards from him. Allowing him to get up.

He made a big show of brushing himself off. Thinking about everything that had happened between them, what had been said. "Fine."

She smiled widely at him. She found herself moving forward but stopped herself. She had wanted to hug him. She had wanted to….. Guilt washed over her.

"Meet me at the nightclub Monday night. You want to play this game you are going to train with Dig."

"Oooh will there be a secret handshake? No wait. A password? Do we get matching shirts?"

"This isn't a game."

"Hey broken record. Just because life is serious doesn't mean you can't have fun." Chloe turned away from him. Tucking the knife she was still holding back into it's sheath. She took a deep breath and realized her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. Confronting Oliver had been harder than she thought.

"I'll see you Miss Sullivan." Oliver turned and left. Not sure he had done the right thing but dam if she didn't have a point. The list was long. He could use the help.

"How are you adjusting?"

Chloe turned at the words. Hiding her surprise. "I think he's starting to trust me." She stopped short. Not sure if she wanted to know but terrified to hear the truth.

"He's fine. Melancholy and closed off but fine. Clark is watching over him. Lois checks on him. He'll be okay. I promised you this was the only way to save him and I wasn't lying."

She wanted details. Wanted to know if he was drinking too much. Wallowing.

"I know Z. I know. I just…"

"Trust me. This is the way it was always supposed to be." Zantana stood and made her way over to the blonde woman. "Let go."

"What if I can't?" Chloe felt the sadness wash over her again.

"You can. I know how you feel but it will get better." Chloe just nodded as the magician took a step back and vanished in a cloud of smoke. It brought a smile to her lips. The showmanship of it. It was so Z. She wasn't sure she was ever going to get over it but at least she could try.

Tomorrow night would be another step forward.

She didn't get to train. Didn't get to learn the secret handshake. No matching shirts. Instead she had snuck into his hospital room and watched him sleep. A pain and longing making her heart ache. She stepped forward towards the bed. Taking his hand into hers. Hot tears washing down her cheeks. This was so familiar.

She realized she cared for him. Not because she needed a purpose but because she needed him.

"How's he doing?" Chloe stiffened at the familiar voice. She had taken the time to dress like a nurse. She was even wearing a wig and glasses but he was highly trained. It was unlikely he would be fooled this close.

"Fine, he's strong." She turned but Dig grabbed her arm. She kept her eyes cast down but it was too late.

"Chloe?" She heard the confusion in his voice. "What the hell are you doing here? Dressed like this?"

"Dig?" The older man was distracted by his charge. "Chloe?"

"I'm here Oliver." They answered in unison before moving to either side of his bed.

"I'll explain everything, trust her Dig. Please." Diggle offered Oliver and angry look. Before turning his glare to the women before him.

"Oliver?" Diggle and Chloe took a step back as Oliver's family rushed into the room. Questions would have to wait as he watched Chloe turned and walk out of the room.

AN Yeah Arrow is back. Another chapter to follow soon I promise.

Reviews are love people.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when she had woke up John Diggle was standing at her door.

"Good morning Miss Sullivan." He walked into her apartment and sat down at her table like he owned the place. He was angry with himself. Oliver had asked him to look into her and then when she had popped up at the dinner he hadn't made the connection. It wasn't like him to miss something like that.

"So we're having that talk now then I guess?" Chloe tried not to show how nervous she was. Not that she was afraid of John. Certainly he was well trained and was capable of taking a life. He was also honorable. He would ask his questions and then he would form his own opinion.

"You have inserted yourself into Oliver's life and mine."

"I realize you have no reason to trust me, I'm a complete stranger and Oliver's track record isn't exactly stellar in this area."

"Right now I don't give a rat's ass about who Oliver trusts. I want to know who the hell you think you are?" He slammed his fist on her table and waited for a reaction from her. She didn't cower though and he was impressed.

"It's a long and complicated story. For now lets just say I want to help. I need to help. " Telling Oliver her ridiculous story was one thing. John Diggle was a man of facts. Of things he could see and touch. No way would he ever believe her.

"I can threaten you but I'm pretty sure I don't need to." He took a sip of the coffee cup he had carried in and leaned back in the chair. "I saw the way you looked at Oliver."

"I care about him."

"Understand that my job is to protect him. Even when he is hell bent on making the same mistakes."

She just nodded. "I just want to help."

John looked her over for a few moments before he finally nodded as if everything had been decided. As if this discussion was over. She imagined it was for now but no doubt he would be watching her very closely from now on.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

"I hear you are getting out of here today." Oliver turned towards her. The frown settled firmly on his face.

"Did you see Dig in the hallway?" She nodded at him before taking the seat next to the bed. "You two playing nice?"

"You mean is he still watching me like a hawk and waiting for me to do something to tell you how stupid trusting me was?" Oliver nodded and a tiny smile tugged at his lips. "Then yes we are playing nice."

"Just because I'm getting out of here doesn't mean I'm ready to head back out on the streets." The frown returned and he looked away from her.

"Of course not Ollie. No one expects you to bounce back in one week." She moved to the edge of the chair and took his hand. Forcing him to look at her. She knew where this was going. Where he was heading. What lay ahead and she dreaded it.

Would he listen to her when she told him he was still a hero?

Looking back she knew her Oliver's crisis of faith had been the moment things had changed for them. The moment they had finally started to see each other.

She wasn't sure she could offer this Oliver that kind of support. Worse still was the little tiny voice that seemed to get louder by the day that had started saying his name. She hated the guilt. He wasn't hers. He would never be hers. She didn't want to be his.

She had been repeating that a lot. She hated lying to herself, she hated the guilt.

1111111111111111111111111111 11

11111111111111111111111111

He had been training, recovering, for what felt like forever. He didn't feel ready though. He was terrified. Not for his own life. It had been a long time since he had feared his death.

For Thea, for his mother, for Walter and Tommy and Lauren. He understood now what it would do to them to loose him again. He could pretend to be selfish but the truth was he did everything for his family.

111111111111111111111

Oliver raced to the scene of the fire. Fear and self doubt making him feel slow and sluggish. He arrived just in time to see the masked man drop his next victim into the flames.

Another failure. Another innocent man killed by his indecision.

The details didn't matter. He was failing the city.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111

She found him sitting in the dark. Leaning forward, the hood still in place and she stopped cold. Every fiber of her being longed to go to him and tell him everything would be alright. To hold him and share his pain.

She took a deep breath and took a few steps forward. His chin lifted slightly when he heard her but he didn't turn.

"I wasn't fast enough." She heard the pain in his voice.

She gave up trying to keep her distance and moved forward. Kneeling in the puddle and grabbing his hands.

"I know you're scared." He looked at her and she could see he wanted to argue. "It's okay. You have something to lose now. Moira and Thea, they need you."

"This isn't your business." She gave him a quizzical look like he was being ridiculous.

"Getting tired of that broken record. Against my better judgment I care about you Oliver and if something happened to you I would be….." She didn't finish her statement. Unsure just how much she had let him into her heart already.

If someone had asked her if she could survive losing everything she would have answered no but here she stood. Still breathing, walking around and living something that resembled a life.

"Chloe." He reached up and tilted her face back to him. He felt that same pull he always felt when he was with her. Like he had know her forever. He leaned forward and he watched as she closed her eyes. He reached up with his other hand and traced the line of her cheek bone before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

It was over before she could even process but she felt the spark. The lightning and her heart leapt right before the guilt swamped her.

When she opened her eyes he was watching her. He saw the pain and the loss and he wanted to kiss her again. Wanted to kiss it all away but she stood up. Taking a step back her hand went to her mouth. Touching the same spot his lips had been only a moment ago.

What the hell had he been thinking?

He watched as she turned and walked away.

11111111111111111111111

"You put Lauren in danger." Chloe followed him into the secret door below the nightclub. She was shocked. First the kiss and now this?

"I can't stop every crime." Oliver practically growled the words. His anger bubbling to the surface.

"No one's expecting you to Oliver but without the hood more innocent people are going to die." Chloe cringed at Diggle's nickname for Oliver's alter ego. He was the Green Arrow.

Well he was, and he wasn't. She flashed back to the kiss. In a lot of ways it had been familiar but that wasn't being fair. It was also new and it had taken her breath away.

Diggle lifted his chin to Chloe by way of greeting. He was still watching her but it seemed like he was trying to trust her. Right now they both needed to concentrate on getting Oliver's head back in the game.

"Fine. It's time to suit up." He turned away from them both. "I knew you two shouldn't have met each other." Diggle turned to Chloe and offered her a smile.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

He stood on her balcony. The arsonist dead. His club in ruins. Moira leading Queen consolidated and his quest for vengeance was back on track.

The only thing he still wasn't sure about was her.

The amazing blonde with eyes that looked into his soul and saw told him what he needed to hear. What he didn't even know he needed.

"It's late Archer. Can I just say my congratulations and head to bed?"

"I wanted to talk about…"

"We really don't." She cut him off. She wasn't ready to deal with her feelings or the kiss. As simple as it was it was tearing her world apart. Logic told her it was nothing. That he had been lost and she had found him but her heart wasn't listening to that story. Her heart was enjoying a ridiculous fantasy that revolved around second chances.

He hesitated. He wanted her to know it had been a mistake but the thought if hurting her wasn't something he was relishing. If she wasn't going to make a big deal about it that he was going to let it go.

There was too much going on right now.

The list had to remain his top priority.

"Goodnight Chloe." She just nodded before turning away. She needed some sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

"He's starting to **see **her."

"He would have to be a blind man not to." Oliver Queen didn't turn at the sound of the voice. He continued to stare out over Star City. Draining the glass of whiskey in one long swallow. "Is she okay?"

"I told you this was the only way. She would have died for you."

"Will he protect her?"

"With everything that he is."

"It's not fair. He has Moira, a sister and he gets her too?" He spun his chair around to look at her. Anger and sadness washing over him.

"Without her he will fail and they will all suffer." He wanted to tell her he didn't care. That all he wanted was her back in his arms. To just hold her one more time. But he didn't. He kept his mouth shut because Z had told him this was the only way and she might be a fan of tricks but she wouldn't lie about this. Plus he had put that stupid helmet on. Not that he didn't trust her. He just didn't want to.

"Stupid fate."

"I'm truly sorry Ollie."

"Just keep watching her Z, keep her safe." He turned back towards his city. Staring out at all the people that needed him. Anger and resentment washing over him. He would trade it all for her but she wouldn't. She would sacrifice everything for them and that was why she had to stay away. He could live without her if she was safe. He would do anything to keep her safe. To make her happy.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

AN chapters seem to be getting longer. Always a good sign.

Reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Trust But Verify

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111

"Did you seriously hand that zip drive to Felicity?"

"What is your problem? I thought you didn't want to be a part of this anymore. I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks."

"Dammit I just needed some space Ollie." Chloe followed after him. Angry with herself for letting some stupid little emotional moment ruin all the progress they had made. He was right. She had dropped off the face of the earth. Her guilt like a fresh wound with the added emotional nightmare of feeling something for him. "You weren't banging on my door either."

"What does it matter? I stopped the crew." He had left her alone because he had wanted her to come to him. There was a part of him that wanted her to come to him.

"It matters Oliver, because John was involved and almost killed."

"He can take care of himself."

He wouldn't stopped moving and she reached out and grabbed his arm. Tired of chasing after him. At the contact lightning sizzled across her skin but she pushed it away. Refusing to let herself think about it. "He was John's friend. You should have taken the time to make him understand."

"His name was on the list."

"And the list is infallible?"

"Yes." He snarled the words at her. She was making it hard to think. He had convinced himself the kiss was only a moment. Even if he had felt something it just wasn't possible for anything to happen right now. Then she had vanished an he had missed her.

After she had worked so hard to gain his trust she had vanished and he didn't like it.

Now she was back and she was forcing him to look at his feelings again and he didn't want to. He already felt guilty enough about Diggle's former combat buddy. And Carly. Sweet, snarky, protective Carly.

Although Oliver had never fought in a war he understood the kind of trust that battle fostered. To find out a man you had relied on to watch your back, a man that had actually saved your life was nothing more than a murdering criminal was a lot for one man to take.

Especially Diggle. For as much as he understood there was evil in the world he still wanted to see the best in people. It was why Oliver knew he would accept Chloe. It was why Oliver was glad to have him at his back. Diggle would try his best to keep the evil from the list from tainting Oliver. He would try and keep him on the right path.

He had already proven his willingness to ensure Oliver did the "right" thing.

"Someday you are going to explain the list to me Oliver. Every sordid little detail about it's origin."

"If you're still here." He mumbled the words but she still heard them and they cut her to the core. She gripped his arm tighter and moved closer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a child. It was selfish of me."

"It was just a kiss Chloe. Nothing more." Her eyes went wide with shame for a moment and he felt guilty. He didn't like to hurt her but he didn't understand.

"Please Oliver." She whispered the words before turning away. Closing her eyes she saw her Oliver's teasing smile and warm brown eyes. Imagined how soft his lips were. She felt a shiver at the thought of his stubble feeling rough on her cheek.

Only it wasn't her Oliver. Her Ollie always kept his face clean shaven.

That was why she felt so guilty.

All of her thoughts of her Ollie were tainted. Somehow they two men were blurring together in her mind. Her dreams were even worse. She would sit down to dinner with one man and enjoy dessert with the other. It was confusing as all hell and it was making her head hurt.

6 months.

Is that all it took to get over the love of your life?

Sure it had started as a no strings attached relationship and maybe if asked outright she would deny it but not to herself. Never to herself.

He was the one.

And yet now she couldn't stop obsessing about some stupid damaged playboy.

She turned and walked out.

Diggle was standing upstairs in the club. He looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to go downstairs. She could see the pain and doubt written on his face.

"I'm sorry John." He offered her a sad smile. "How's Carly doing?"

"She's a bit shaken up but she's tough." Chloe smiled at that. Tough was a bit of an understatement.

"She's lucky to have you." John didn't say anything and Chloe walked away.

When she was safely tucked away in her apartment she tried to figure out if she had feelings for him or if he was just close enough to her Oliver to make it impossible for her to move on.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

It was two days before he got up the courage to go and see her again.

"Morning professor." She offered him a half smile at the endearment this time. More lines being blurred. More guilt. She pushed a coffee cup across the table to the seat he had taken.

"You make the best coffee." He smiled softly at her before sipping the warm beverage she had handed him.

"Are you here for your caffeine fix or because you need something?"

"The list." She raised her eyebrow in an unspoken question.

He pulled the book from his pocket and slid it across the table. She reached for it. Surprise written all over her face. He covered her hand before she could take it. He tried to ignore how soft it was. How it seemed to fit perfectly in his own hand.

"You need to be sure. We can take down everyone at the same time and knowing who is on the list can become a burden." She saw the sadness in his eyes and she understood. She remembered how hard it was to watch Lex and not be able to stop him. To be powerless and to know his evil was spreading.

She nodded and he slowly pulled his hand away, she ignored the sizzle it left on her skin. The heat that she felt in her core and opened the book. Scanning the list of names she understood why he was so guarded.

Most of the names didn't ring any bells but others were in the news everyday. Some for the same reason that landed them on the list but others appeared to be pillars of society. Untouchable men and women of power and reputation.

She suddenly felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. This is what he felt everyday. She couldn't let him do this alone.

"Are you in?" His voice was dark and laced with a thread of concern. She realized he was worried about her saying no. As if she could back out now. As is she could walk away from him.

"I'm in." She just nodded and they both went back to sipping their coffees in silence as if it was any other day of the week.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111

AN play catch up with the episode. More chapters to come. reviews are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

Vertigo

Yeah! Arrow's been picked up by the CW.

1111111111111111111111111111 1

He understood why his mother didn't want Thea to know about their father but he still thought she was wrong.

Someone had once told Oliver that you are never truly grown until your parents are gone. He could agree with that with his own little caveat. The truth about your parents can certainly aid in the maturing process too.

Oliver though back to the moment he had been forced to accept that his father wasn't invincible, wasn't the perfect pillar of society he had always thought him to be.

There was a part of him that knew his father wasn't without faults. Certainly he was old enough to understand that, but the truth was so much more. So much worse.

It was an earth shattering moment.

He would have preferred that Thea never experience that but if the cost of her innocence was prison than that was too high a price.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

He sat behind her in court and hoped that the judge would go easy on her. He would give anything to change places with her.

He tried his best to focus on the proceedings but the pomp and circumstance was losing his interest. It was his firm belief that the wheels of justice sometimes moved too slow. Turning around and scanning the room he noticed her sitting in the back corner.

She was leaning over her laptop and she looked like every other member of the press except when her eyes met his he saw sympathy and kindness. She offered him a sad smile and he felt some of the load lift. He had no reason to feel better but he had found himself relaxing in her presence.

In the weeks since he had shown her the list they had worked closely to uncover everything they could about all the names. Discussing who could easily be eliminated and who would require more work.

They had crossed off three more names together and with every victory he felt closer to her. Like a team. Like she was his partner.

The kiss haunted him.

Since his last foray into dating had gone so horrible wrong he had steered clear of the fairer sex. Focusing all his energy on training and his mission. He kept telling himself that was the reason he was dreaming about her. The reason he was fantasizing about her.

The time spent together wasn't helping. There was definitely an attraction and he knew she could feel it too. The way her eyes lingered on him. The way he caught her watching him. The way her hand stayed for just a moment too long.

But the few times he had tried to test her she had moved back. She would only let him get so close before she would pull away. Make some excuse to leave. It was frustrating. Worse still was why he cared at all.

As Oliver Queen he could go out to any club in the city and find dozens of women all willing to help him burn off this sexual energy that wouldn't stop building.

For some reason the idea of some random encounter wasn't appealing.

"Russian mobster?" Chloe smiled. As Oliver and Diggle walked back into the basement of the nightclub. She couldn't help but think that they really needed a name for it since "Batcave" was already taken.

"And apparently Oliver can resurrect the dead." John and Chloe seemed to have reached some sort of mutual agreement that they needed to work together to keep Oliver on the straight and narrow.

For a moment her face paled before she shook herself out of it. "Ooh Color me intrigued." Chloe and Diggle smiled as Oliver offered them a long suffering sigh.

The last few weeks she and Diggle had fallen into a pattern of banter that always seemed to make her smile. It wasn't quite the level of verbal judo she had once enjoyed but it was at least a nice challenge. He kept her on her toes and he was surprisingly funny.

"Can we talk about Vertigo?" Oliver walked over the laptop that Chloe had pulled up her findings on the drug Oliver had confiscated from the dealer.

"I've never seen anything like it. The chemical composition is cutting edge. Seriously, this guy is genius level crazy." She punched up a few files and turned the laptop screen towards the boys.

She smiled at that thought. Her boys. She cared about them. They could never replace her original extended family but at least she didn't feel a so alone anymore.

She had a mission.

She had a team.

"Laurel got the judge to agree to a deal for Thea but this guy needs to be stopped before the drug sweeps across the city."

Chloe smiled when Diggle raised an eyebrow at her.

"You two want to share what is going on between you."

Chloe smiled a little and Diggle just raised his hands. "It's nothing."

"Yeah Oliver, Sullivan and I just agree on a few things. Isn't this what you wanted?" John smiled innocently.

"Don't turn this back on me." Diggle turned away from Oliver back to Chloe. The smile growing.

"Relax Oliver, It's just that you have a certain tone of voice you use when you are talking about justice."

Oliver wanted to argue but he remained silent. If being the butt of their jokes helped them to work better as a team he could live with it.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

"Coming in hot." Diggle spoke into the com as Chloe met him at the door. Oliver was slung over his shoulder twitching and Diggle was starting to buckle under the weight.

"Table is set up downstairs and the herbs are mixed. I have an adrenalin shot too but I really don't want to give him unless we have no choice."

Diggle managed to get Oliver down and on the table that seemed to double as an operation table more times than he cared to think about.

He was strapped down before Chloe could get the herb concoction down his throat.

Chloe watched as his whole body went tight before he slipped into unconsciousness. She felt Diggle's hand grip her shoulder and she could only assume her face showed her fear. She hated to see him hurt.

She was coming to realize that no matter how much she didn't want to, she cared about him. Worse still was the fact that she wanted him. Wanted him to be hers. To be his.

It was a realization that made her heart soar and break all at the same time.

Loss and hope. Her life was a becoming a roller coaster ride of highs and lows.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

Chloe sat and watched as the news reported on the fall of "the count" and Thea Queen's lenient sentence. There was talk of over zealous cops and rich people who didn't have to live by the rules of the rest of the population but Chloe tuned it out.

She heard the familiar thump of his feet landed on the balcony and she slid over on the couch making room for it. There was a part of her mind that pointed out how comfortable they had gotten but she ignored it.

"How did Thea's first day with Lauren go?" She watched as he reached for the glass of scotch she had left on the coffee table for him.

"Good." He took a long sip and she watched his eyes get that faraway stare they always did when there was talk of Lauren. "I think this is going to be good for her."

Chloe just nodded and sipped from her own glass. It had been a long day and she had already been falling asleep before he arrived. As the silence stretched she found herself drifting again. Sleep pulling her down.

She wasn't surprised to wake up on her couch to the morning sun streaming through her windows. She was however surprised to realize she was snuggled tightly against Oliver's chest while he smiled peacefully in his own slumber.

She was torn between closing her eyes for a little bit longer and pretending like this was normal and pulling away to avoid the awkward moment that would surely occur when he awoke and realized what had happened.

The decision was made for her when Oliver's arm tightened around her a moment before his eyes opened. The slight smile from sleep still touching his lips.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips before she had a chance to move away and Chloe stiffened under the endearment. As he pulled back he saw the shock in her eyes.

The last side effect of the vertigo had been vivid dreams. Dreams so real that it had taken him a few moments to realize where he was when he had woken up. The last few nights had all been dreams about the island.

He had woken up shaky and ready to fight. That was why he had reminded himself he needed to leave last night but the couch had been so warm and the sound of Chloe's tiny sighs had soothed him.

He hadn't dreamt about the island though. There had been a beach house with warm breezes and he had been lazing in a large four poster bed with soft white sheets and her.

Chloe.

She had smiled and giggled and they had explored every each of each other.

She had been his.

Heart and soul forever.

He wasn't sure how he knew but she had been his wife, the names on the list were a thing of the past. He was happy. Content. His soul was at ease. It was so clear.

When he woke up and she was snuggled against him it was like he was still there. She was his and he was hers and a warm wave washed over him.

It was natural for him to kiss her.

It was only her shocked look that had pulled him out of the dream fully.

Dream Chloe had looked at him with adoration, with kindness, with…. Love.

"I'm gonna go put on some coffee." She pulled away from him slowly. She hated the way with every inch her loneliness grew.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1

AN

You guys are so awesome. I love that you are liking this silly little story. I'll try and keep them coming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayal**

"Oliver we need to discuss your mother."

"No Dig, we really don't." Oliver turned and walked away from him. Ever since Felicity had given him the book a seed of doubt had been growing in his soul.

He wanted to blame Walter, some shady group, anything but Moira.

She was his mother.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

"Hey John." Chloe smiled as the older man sat down at the counter of the diner. It had finally slowed down and she had a few minutes to spare. "business or pleasure.?"

"Little bit of both." Chloe watched him curiously.

"Coffee and some assistance." Chloe smiled and poured a cup for John and for herself and waited for him to spill. "Moira has a copy of the list."

Chloe couldn't hide the surprise at his words. "Did you talk to Oliver about it?"

"Yes and he doesn't want to hear it. I was thinking…"

"Stop right there. We are not teaming up against him and his mom."

"That isn't what I want to do."

"I know that John, but that is the way he will see it. We can't ignore this information if for no other reason than to keep Oliver safe but let me talk to him. Let me do some digging."

"I'm following her." Chloe shouldn't have been surprised but she was. If Ollie found out second hand he was going to freak out. He held loyalty above all else. It was why he refused to see any connection between his mother and the list.

"Be careful John. Can you tell Carly I was suddenly feeling unwell?" Chloe nodded towards the back room before ducking out the front door.

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111

She headed straight for the Queen mansion. Normally she avoided his home but this discussion couldn't wait. She was pretty sure Thea was at school and Moira was at Queen Consolidated.

Oliver answered the door and pulled her inside. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Before she could continue he sighed and ran his hand over his face. He knew why she was here.

"So you are Diggle are in agreement that my mother is a criminal mastermind?" She took a step forward and put her hands on his forearms. Holding him close to her.

"Oliver we need to look into this. If it was anyone else…"

"It isn't someone else Chloe. She's my mother." She could hear the pain in his voice, the confusion, the fear.

"I know. Let me and John look into it. I know you have doubts. John and I will be fair. We'll be objective. Information is power. Lets figure out what she knows and then we can keep her safe."

He nodded. He knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier.

"I'm sorry Ollie. Truly I am." She hated that sad look on his face. That lost little boy look that had always been her weakness. She slid her hands from his arms around his waist and pressed herself against him. Turning her head to hear the steady beat of his heart.

It only took a moment but she felt his arms wrap around her. She could only hope her presence offered him some of the comfort his offered her. That sense of peace and home that she associated with being next to him.

They stayed like that for a moment. Chloe let her eyes close and her mind wander as she breathed in his scent. That familiar mix of leather and something entirely Oliver. She pulled back slightly and smiled up at him wishing he would smile back.

She stopped short when their eyes met. Lightning sizzled across her skin and made her aware or every inch of Oliver's hard body that was currently pressed against her. She wanted to pull away but his arms tightened around her. His head started to move down slowly towards her and she felt a flush move up her cheeks.

"Oliver." She hoped his name on her lips would stop him but he only smiled.

"Yes Chloe?" He didn't pull back. He wanted it to be simple. The attraction he felt, his life, everything. The truth was just the opposite so he stopped and took a step back.

Sadness washed over her face and guilt. He couldn't understand why that seemed to be her regular state of being in his presence.

"I'll tell you whatever we find." He nodded and watched as she walked out. He wasn't happy about it but a part of him needed to know even if the truth might destroy him.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111

"50th birthday party?" Chloe laughed as John confessed his embarrassment. "And how long will Moira's driver be 'sick'?"

"At least till the end of the week. If I haven't found anything by then I'll have to follow her in secret."

Chloe frowned at him. "You sound like you are certain you are going to find something."

"She had a copy of the list, Walter is missing, her first husband is dead. That's a lot of bad luck for one lady. The coincidences keep piling up."

Chloe only nodded. She hated to admit that she agreed with him. Perhaps it was just her feelings for Oliver that were clouding her judgment?

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"Blue tooth bug?" Chloe just nodded and slipped the small black case across the table. Just one of the many items she always had with her.

"Anything for you Bond."

"Thanks Q." John smiled at Chloe and turned to leave.

"I always felt more like a Moneypenny."

1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111

Chloe stood next to Diggle as he played the tape for Oliver and her heart ached. She had already heard it a dozen times. So far she hadn't been able to identify the other voice on the tape but there was no question it was Moira. She had run it through everything. Looking for any hint of coercion of manipulation but the recording was authentic.

Of course she didn't doubt John. She just wanted to believe in some ridiculous conspiracy rather than the obvious truth that Moira was involved in some shadowy group running Starling City.

She watched as he played the audio over and over. Torturing himself with the sound. Letting it tear apart his soul. He refused to let it defeat him though. He was going to save this city and with it his mother and she was going to be given the opportunity to repent whatever sins she had committed.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

He left Laurel in the arms of Tommy and it hurt. It felt like a door closing. His past falling further and further away and his future seemed impossible.

"How can it be her voice Chloe?" She had walked into their base to find him listening to the tape again. She hadn't made a sound and yet he had know she was there.

She moved towards him. The shadows hiding his face until she got closer but she knew what she would find. Pain and loss. She had heard that in his voice and her heart had gone out to him. He slid his chair back and their eyes locked. She felt her voice die in her throat. The words of comfort left her.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He rested his head against her chest and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. "We'll figure this out Ollie. I promise."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

_An sorry for the delay. Was trying to figure out what to do about Felicity and Chloe! Got a plan now though and the next chapter is almost done. THANK YOU! to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You guys are awesome!_


	12. Chapter 12

The Odyssey

Chloe and Diggle waited while Oliver went to confront his mother. Diggle seemed calm but Chloe wore her emotions much closer to the surface. She paced and chugged coffee like it was her life blood. He refused to wear the com unit she had foisted on him. The one that would have allowed her to be in constant contact.

She had only thought about his safety but he hadn't wanted to share his mother's fear with anyone. The guilt of having to put her through it was enough.

Now it was almost an hour past the time when he should have returned and Chloe was starting to panic.

She was going to convince Diggle that they needed to go search for him but she was distracted by the monitor he was watching. The news started talking about a possible attack by the vigilante and then the door swung open and Felicity walked down the stairs covered in blood causing Chloe's heart to fall into her stomach.

She went into triage mode. Following Felicity up the stairs and helping her and Diggle carry Oliver downstairs. She ignored the girls curious stares and went to work on his wound. She and Diggle worked to stabilize Oliver while Felicity stood back and watched. Explanations were going to be necessary but right now was not the time.

"Is he going to be okay?" Felicity's voice brought Chloe back to reality and she tried to hide the fear she was feeling at Oliver's pale state.

"He's been through worse and Diggle here is a hell of a nurse." Diggle's frown at that got at least a small smile from the frightened girl.

Chloe turned back to her work. Once Oliver was as stable as they could get him she stepped back. There was a smear of blood across her right thigh and she couldn't seem to stop looking at it. All she could think about was the man lying on the table in front of her.

Despite her best effort her feelings for him were growing.

She thought about her meteor power. Gone for so long now and never had she wanted it back so badly. She would gladly take his pain if it meant he would live.

"Chloe right?" The older blonde turned towards the younger one and nodded. "Not tech support?"

"In a sense." Chloe offered her a smile.

"Like a super awesome sidekick sense." Chloe laughed at that. Before she offered the girl a cup of coffee.

"Something like that."

"I should have known. I mean I think I did know something but I really should have been able to figure it out."

"Hindsight is always 20/20 when it comes to this kind of stuff."

"If you say so." Felicity watched as the older blonde leapt from her chair when Oliver started to seize. She watched the panic flit across her face. The machine wasn't working and Oliver was flat lining and then Chloe started to shake.

Felicity stepped in when the machine wouldn't charge and managed to fix it. When Diggle got Oliver's heart restarted Chloe released the breath she hadn't realized she's been holding and suddenly Diggle was at her side steering her towards a chair. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened them to see Felicity staring at her, worry lined her face.

"Are you okay?" Chloe nodded and offered the young blood a weak smile.

Felicity watched as Chloe's gaze kept darting back to where Oliver lay on the table. "It must be hard to send him out night after night." Chloe watched her with a confused look on her face. "the man you love."

Diggle spit out the coffee he had been drinking and looked away from the two women quickly. He didn't want to hear this. "I'm not….." Chloe was going to deny it but she realized it was true. At some point she had fallen in love with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep."

Chloe just shook her head. It wasn't Felicity's fault Chloe's head was so mixed up. "It's complicated."

"Love is simple."

Chloe's laugh was hollow and sad. "I was married to an alternate version of Oliver." Felicity looked like she was insane. "It's all very wibbly wobbly. I'm a walking paradox."

"Or you're Amy Pond." Chloe smiled at that.

"I'm more like Rose. Tragic and alone."

"I seem to remember Rose getting her doctor." Chloe smiled again.

"You're ready to accept my story rather quickly."

"It's been an eye opening night. Why not?" She got up and checked on the unconscious Oliver. "What was he like in your world."

Chloe hesitated. She hadn't talked about her Oliver with anyone except Z and even then it was been so brief. Just a check up. Nothing about how wonderful he was. She smiled as the first memories of her sweet Oliver came rushing to the surface. "He was kind, thoughtful and caring and he had the most amazing sense of honor." Chloe glanced towards the man laying on the table. Guilt assaulting her.

"He loved peanut butter crackers and green tea and despite his money he couldn't tell the difference between a boxed wine and a 1929 Château Rothschild." She laughed at the memory of that admission. "He loved the finer things but was just as happy with a tinfoil wrapped burger." She remembered how he had created a family out of their team. How he hid his insecurities over losing his parents with sarcasm and jokes.

Then her thoughts turned to the man laying on the table. He wasn't the same. He had Moira and Thea and his relationship with Diggle changed him. With every turn he put his family above all else. Perhaps for the first time she saw them as two different men. Not an original and a replacement.

She saw this Oliver and all his quirks. His love of Thea and his devotion to Moira. She saw the pain hiding everything from them caused him. The pain he continued to endure at their questions. Even Tommy. His best friend.

The lies he lived with to make sure they were all safe. She thought about how she felt when she was with him. The sense of safety and protectiveness that swept over her. Even that was different.

There would always be similarities but they weren't the same man. It was a disservice to this Oliver to always try and compare them.

Oliver interrupted her thoughts by coming to. He was weak and groggy but he was awake. He would survive. She sighed in relief as she moved to his side. Diggle and Felicity right beside her.

"Getting quite the band of merry men." Diggle teased him. "For someone that didn't want to be Robin Hood"

"I prefer 'Merry People'. Much more politically correct." Chloe smiled brightly.

"I haven't agreed to join anything. You've killed people and I'm not okay with that but Walter is missing and he was kind to me. I want to find him."

"It's a start." Oliver coughed as he tried to sit up and Chloe wrapped her arms around him to help. She wanted to tell him to lie back down but she knew that was useless. He wouldn't listen and he wouldn't rest.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111

She watched as he thanked Felicity for saving his life and her heart swelled. She was in love with him. It didn't change anything but it made her smile. A secret smile. Life was going to be difficult but she could handle it.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

"It's started." Oliver stared at the magician before spinning away from her. There was a pain in his chest that was making it hard to talk. Z had told him this was her fate, that this was both their fate but the idea of her with another man wasn't something he could think about.

"Please Z, I can't hear this." There was a desperation in his voice that she wasn't used to hearing.

"I've offered to show you but you refuse."

"No man should know his own future. I already know too much." He wanted to though. She had promised him happiness but without his watchtower he just didn't think that was possible. In fact he was pretty certain that without her he was going to be spending the rest of his life alone.

He tried to be happy for her. Tried to be content but he couldn't. The thought of someone touching his Chloe made his blood boil and the fists clench. He wanted to be happy for her though and he supposed that counted for something.

"Oliver, you suffer needlessly." He turned to continue the argument but she was gone. Instead of a puff of smoke though his office was covered in glitter. He chuckled softly and the pain eased for a moment.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111


	13. Chapter 13

Dodger

Their trio had increased to a quartet and as far as Chloe could tell that seemed to be working fine. Felicity was young and driven and altruistic. She kept them all from becoming too jaded. She reminded Chloe of how she had been in the days before the grey. When everything was still black and white.

Plus she was quickly becoming Chloe's friend. She listened and she gave great advice and she never looked at Chloe like she was crazy if she let anything JL related slip. She was never over zealous either though. Never pushed when Chloe didn't want to answer.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111

"I'm not going to stand bye while you kill a man." Felicity walked out without looking back. Of course there was a part of her that wanted to be some spandex wearing sidekick even if she wasn't quite sure if her butt was spandex ready. She wouldn't compromise though. She wouldn't turn a blind eye to cruelty.

"I'll go after her." Oliver was already gone and Diggle just nodded. At the very least Chloe could talk her out of going to the authorities.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

"Felicity."

"I don't want to hear the speech. I'm not going to be an accomplice to murder."

"We just met so I get that you think that's a possibility but trust me, I would be leaving with you if I thought he was out for blood tonight."

"He's killed though. Before." Felicity frowned at the idea. How she could work with a man that took life so easily?

"Yes, So has John and so have I." Felicity looked shocked at her confession. "The world isn't always black and white. Sometimes good people are forced to make impossible decisions."

"I'm not sure if I can do that." Felicity sounded so young and Chloe had her first doubt. She would never be the same once she saw what they did. She could never go back to being normal and they were putting her in danger. Maybe she was right to get out?

"It's up to you but I think you would make a pretty kick ass sidekick yourself." Chloe wondered if she was pushing the girl to stay for her own good or because the idea of a friend she didn't have to lie to was too tempting to give up. In the end it didn't matter though.

"I'll think about it."

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111

"She going to turn us in?"

"I don't think so." Chloe walked past him to the bank of computers and sat down. She looked around and realized they were alone. "Where's Oliver?"

"Meeting that Detective on the Dodger case." Chloe tried to not think about it. Another Brunette? Another freaking Brunette. A girl could really develop a complex.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111

She had just started her shift at the Diner when the three of them walked in. For a moment she felt like such a complete outsider. How had she not seen it?

She wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't need her. She was just a place holder till Felicity could get there. Felicity would be the voice in his ear on missions. Felicity would be his conscious.

She felt her breath leave her like she had been kicked in the chest. She nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

Didn't a person have a limit for life changing realizations?

She had just accepted that she loved him. Him, this Oliver, not a shadow of her Oliver. Now this? How much crap was one person supposed to have to put up with?

She took a deep breath and walked over to their table with a tray of coffees.

"Hey Chloe." Felicity greeted her with as huge smile and Chloe managed to force one in return.

"Carly will be over in a minute to take your orders." If they noticed anything wrong they didn't mention it. They let her walk away and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was a little too raw right now to play nice with them.

She watched as Diggle asked Carly out. Or at least tried and she smiled. She wished they would get their happily ever after. He bumped into Chloe as he walked away. Goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't think you would do it." John looked confused. "Ask Carly out."

"Yeah well Oliver goaded me into it. Of course this means he had to reciprocate with Detective Hall." John realized as soon as he said it the mistake he'd made. Chloe had feelings for Oliver. Whatever they were he shouldn't have rubbed her face in Oliver's romantic life. He grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away. "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond. Just walked back into the kitchen and went back to her work. She managed to avoid them till they were gone, finishing her shift without anything else life changing happening.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111

She walked into her apartment and went to put her phone in the charger. It beeped to let her know she had a message.

"Chloe we're going after the Dodger. I could use your help." Oliver's voice stung like acid. He didn't need her help. He had Detective Bell, Diggle and now Felicity. She was extra. Set dressing. Nothing more.

She put the phone back down and headed towards her bedroom. She had just slipped into her comfiest pair of flannel pants and a tank top when she heard the thump on the window ledge.

"Let me guess. Your phone is dead? You were in a dead zone? You were just about to call?" He tired to keep it light but she knew he was angry.

"Oliver." She sounded tired and exhausted.

"I thought you said you were in. There was a time when I was the one fighting to keep you out but then I let you in and now you don't want in?"

"It's not that simple." There was no way to explain this. Zatana had been wrong. There already was a 'Chloe' here. Nobody needed two of her.

"Fuck that. It's very simple. We work good together." he slammed his fist down on the table and she finally met his stare.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Complicated." His tone softened. She knew he was angry but he was trying to understand.

"Felicity can do everything you need for this job."

He stood like he was going to argue with her before turning and leaving. She heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't up for this game anymore. She wanted to go home.

"I'm not needed here." Chloe spoke before the dark haired magician could fully materialize.

"You're wrong. Felicity is not your replacement. She is nothing like you." Chloe frowned in annoyance. "Okay she is a little like you, but it's all surface. He needs you Chloe." Zatana's gaze seemed to loose focus for a moment before returning her to Chloe. "He needs you NOW."

Chloe suddenly found herself in a room with Dig and Felicity. The younger girl's face was white with fear and John's had lost some color too.

"About time you got here." Dig turned to watch her.

"Thanks. What's the situation?" Chloe walked towards the pair and realized her bag was over her shoulder. Stupid magician. As she slipped the bag open she grabbed her tools.

"Bomb necklace." Felicity tried to offer a smile but wasn't able to manage it.

"How very Bond. Don't worry. I've done this before." She smiled reassuringly at the younger girl before removing the face plate on the device. She studied the wires. Tracing them as they twisted and turned until she understood how to disarm it. She picked up the wire cutters and cut the wire. The lights flashed off a moment before the magnets released and the collar dropped into Chloe hands.

"Holy crap." Felicity sagged with relief and John just stared at Chloe.

"Impressive Sullivan. You are a woman of many talents. One day you are going to explain to me where you learned that."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She offered him a cryptic smile before she put her arm around the younger girl and led her to a chair.

"I don't care were you learned you super spy skills. I'm just glad you were here."

John turned and Chloe knew he was talking to Oliver. Giving him the all clear.

The fight was over for tonight. She still wasn't sure why she was needed. Oliver would have gotten the Dodger in time. Felicity would have been fine. And sure she had seen more life than the younger girl but that didn't mean she was better.

1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111

AN More to come. Thanks so much for the love.


	14. Chapter 14

Dead to Rights

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1

Felicity watched as Chloe and Diggle sparred effortlessly. A beautiful and dangerous dance.

Chloe smiled as she finally managed to land a blow past John's defenses.

"You are quicker than you should be." Chloe took the compliment to heart. John wasn't the type to offer them lightly. "How many people do you fool with that smile?"

"More than I'm proud to admit to."

"Your turn." Chloe stepped back and waved Felicity forward.

"Do I really need this?" She sounded nervous and Chloe couldn't blame her. She could remember the first time she had been forced to spare with Oliver. She knew he had been going easy on her but it didn't change how dangerously unprepared she was.

"I'd feel better knowing you knew at least a few tricks to get your self out of trouble." John moved as Felicity approached.

"No one expects you to be some crazy ninja. Just a little training. Any advantage you have is another step to keeping you safe." Chloe didn't want to scare the girl but this was a dangerous game they were playing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111

"Where is Oliver tonight?" Chloe sat in the chair next to the younger blonde and glanced at the code scrolling across the screen. "Cell phone hack?"

"Yeah off the assassin from last night. He's at Tommy's birthday with…" Felicity trailed off as she realized Chloe probably didn't want to hear about Oliver's date.

Chloe frowned. Whatever she felt for Oliver she didn't want it to effect the team.

"Did you try…" Chloe leaned over and typed a few lines of code on the screen and Felicity smiled.

"Genius! You are a rock star."

"You would have gotten there eventually." Chloe got up and pushed back from the desk. "I'm heading over to the diner. Give me a call if you get stuck again."

Felicity didn't look up from the screen, she barely nodded. She was entranced by the numbers flashing across the screen.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111

"Thanks for helping Felicity." Chloe turned as Oliver sat down at her table. It had been a while since he had just 'dropped in' and she could admit to missing their talks. She wanted to help him and listening to him talk about the island was helping.

There was no way to move past it without getting it out.

"She's smart Oliver and sassy and just a tiny bit nerdy." Chloe laughed a little at her words.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing. Reminds me a lot of someone else I know." Chloe offered him a sad smile at the compliment. Oliver was no longer the cheating kind. As long as he was dating officer Hall he would offer his flirtation but he would do nothing else.

She was safe.

Too bad she didn't want to be safe anymore. Didn't want harmless.

If she was just filling a spot she wanted to take advantage of the time she had.

"Don't you have somewhere else you should be?" She tried to keep the pain out of her voice.

"I have a few minutes and I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks. Haven't been avoiding me again?"

"I saw you yesterday." He offered her a sly smile. She knew what he meant. Sure he saw her in the diner and the club but they hadn't talked for a while. He missed their talks. He missed they way she listened. The way she seemed to know just when to push and when to leave him alone.

He knew it wasn't fair. He was dating McKenna but he couldn't be honest with her. Couldn't tell her who he really was. With Chloe it was different. He could be himself and she didn't judge. She understood his need for justice and his conflicted emotions about his family.

He moved from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to where she was leaning against the kitchen counter. " I miss us." He reached out and held her hands and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"There is no 'us' Oliver." She wanted there to be. More than she would even admit to herself but she wouldn't be that girl.

"I'll see you late Sully." She smiled sadly at yet another of his pet names as he turned and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

Chloe and Felicity sat close together as they cracked through the last of the layers on the cell phone.

"We're in." Chloe and Felicity yelled in unison.

"Anyone speak Spanish." Chloe just smiled knowingly at Felicity's words. "Spanish, a little French and German. You pick a few things up when you are traveling the world with a team of vigilantes bent on making the planet safer."

"Oh my god." He didn't need to speak Spanish to recognize the name.

Diggle ran out to warn Oliver. This was bad.

Felicity pushed the chair back from the computer and Chloe slid into her place. She turned on the com unit and got the plans for the building where the Gala was being held. She hacked into the security feed and started running facial recognition.

Felicity whistled appreciatively as Chloe's fingers ghosted across the keys.

The screens showed images of the party as she heard Oliver check in.

"I'm here."

"Ground floor is crawling with bad guys. Looks like Tommy and Mr. Merlyn are heading to the penthouse." Chloe continued to type and Diggle ran out. He was of better use on scene in case Oliver needed back up.

"Fe, watch the face recognition. Tell me if anything pops."

"Crap!" No sooner did the younger woman turn when the computer beeped. "China White"

"Oliver?"

"Yeah I heard. What the hell is she doing here and why does she want Merlyn dead?"

"Working on it." Chloe could hear Oliver grunting and could only assume he was less than free to have a conversation. "Dig is coming to you."

"Oliver, You're about to have more company." He barely had time to turn before Detective Hall rounded the corner.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111

"I can't see into the penthouse." Chloe sounded cool but Felicity knew she was a bit panicked. Police ban was reporting an explosion and Tommy and his father were still unaccounted for. She was worried not just about Oliver but for him. If something happened to his friend he would never forgive himself.

She tired coms again but nothing. Whatever that room was it was jamming her signal! No one jammed her signal.

She could worry about that later though as the call to 911 finally came over the wire. Merlyn was down but okay.

"I'm clear of the building."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Roger that."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111

She left after he was clear and headed back to her apartment. She was just tucking herself into bed when she heard a knock at the door. Confused she stumbled to put on a robe and open it.

"Hey." He sounded so lost it made her heart break.

She stepped back and let him in. Moving to the kitchen she started a new pot of coffee. Whatever was bothering him wasn't going to be done in ten minutes.

"I had to tell Tommy." She hid her surprise. "He looked at me with such disgust."

"He'll come around. He's your best friend."

"I didn't want him to know. He knows I would have never told him and I'm not sure if he's more upset about that or the fact that I've been lying to him. I feel like I'm spinning out of control."

He slumped down on the couch and she was torn. Part of her wanted to comfort him. To wrap her arms around him and make him feel better but it would cost her. Every time they got close was a reminder of what they weren't. What they were never going to be.

Soon Felicity would be ready to be on her own and she would be able to leave.

But she couldn't let him hurt without doing something. She would pay the price later but now she would be next to him. Offer him comfort.

Moving towards the couch she sat next to him and pulled his hands into her lap. Letting her thumbs rub back and forth over the calluses as he seemed to relax.

"Ollie, he'll understand. Trust me."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111

AN Another chapter. Loving this series.

Please review, please?


	15. Chapter 15

The Huntress Returns

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"If I start screaming I want you to ignore me John."

"I'm afraid to ask." He offered Chloe a confused look as he sat at the steel table looking through a file.

She turned the screen towards the older man and he saw the news report. Clicking a few buttons the confiscated nightclub footage appeared on screen.

"Dam."

"Yeah that about covers it. So you want to tell him or do I get that honor?"

"Tell him what?" Both turned as Oliver walked into the room.

"Your psycho X is back." Dig didn't mince words and Chloe was really glad because she didn't want to be the one to be nasty but god, she was itching to do the biggest I told you so dance ever.

"Is that Bertonelli's lawyer? What is she doing? It's not like he did a good job."

"I have no idea but I'm looking into it. In the mean time…"

"Neither one of you say I told you so." Oliver could barely contain his rage. He knew there was nothing he could do to change what happened with Helena but he still felt like he had failed. He should have seen her rage. Should have know there was no amount of focus that was going to allow her to control it.

"Fine. But I reserve the right to say it later."

"Find her. We need to know what she's doing here."

Chloe went to work checking the court transcripts and the police files for any clues as to why Helena was back in Starling City.

"I told Felicity to stay away. I don't want her getting in the middle of this." Diggle offered her an explanation for the empty chair beside her when he noticed her glancing at it.

Chloe was grateful for that. She had wanted to send the younger girl a text but she questioned the purity of her motives. Was it because she wanted her safe or for something less altruistic? Was this just an underhanded attempt to make herself feel less like an interloper?

She hated second guessing her every decision.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111

"She's not evil; she's lost since her father killed her fiancé in cold blood." She hated that lost look on his face. I can't kill her. And I can't take her to the police and risk her exposing all of this."

"Fine then we need to come up with a plan to eliminate any collateral damage."

Oliver started to speak but Helena walked into the room.

"A blonde? So much for having a type." Chloe tried not to glare at the other women. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No." His voice was a command and Chloe shivered at the protective stance he took in front of her. "I haven't been able to locate the safe house were the FBI is keeping your father."

Chloe could easily hack the FBI data base and Oliver knew that so she could only assume he had a reason for not wanting her to. She stayed quiet. She would let him take the lead on this for now. Oliver might have some reservations about killing Helena but Chloe held no such reluctance. She would gladly pull the trigger.

"What we do know is that the Marshals' service is taking your father to a hearing at the justice department tonight. There's a problem. Helena, there are two vans and one of them is a decoy."

"Well it's a good thing there's two of us then."

"It's not too late to call this off." Oliver so badly wanted to save her still it broke Chloe's heart to watch him suffer. She almost wanted to kill the girl for that alone.

"I think you know me better than that. I don't take prisoners." She turned back towards Chloe and offered her a knowing wink.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111

Oliver had told her to stay off Coms but she had refused. This was going to be tricky enough. She wasn't about to let him go without back up.

"Just your father. Anyone else gets hurt and I'll put an arrow in you."

"That's sweet. Now I know how you charmed your cop girlfriend."

Chloe watched as the blips split apart. Each following an FBI transport van. She watched as the van Oliver was following slowed to a halt a moment before Oliver sped off in the other direction.

"It's a trap Chloe." She heard the cool anger in his voice. This had been a bad idea that had just gone to hell in a hand basket.

"They're taking her into custody Oliver."

"On my way back now."

"This is not going to end well." Chloe laughed darkly at Diggle's words. Like there was ever a chance of it going any other way.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111

"I've taped into the interrogation room feed."

Oliver pulled a chair up next to her and watched as Detective Lance began questioning her. He knew he was going to have to get her out. She would eventually give him up. He wasn't sure if Lance would believe her. He had already proven himself not to be the hood before but he wasn't willing to risk it.

"So I'm guessing it's time for a good old fashioned prison break." She tried to get him to smile but he just sat there with that lost look on his face and Chloe wanted to kill Helena for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

She watched as he left on his bike back into the night.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111

"You're clear to enter." Chloe whispered the words to Oliver over the coms as the security footage from the precinct went black.

She watched as Oliver entered and grabbed Helena before leaving. She heard the other women's voice over the coms before Oliver switched them off. She knew he had bought her a ticket out of town. Was going to try and convince her to leave. That going after he father was pointless. It hurt that he shut her out though.

She pushed back from the computer and walked away. It had been a long day and hopefully she would be able to fall into her bed easily.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Felicity's curiosity had gotten the better of her. She feared the boys were in over their heads. Or worse still were up to something they knew she wouldn't approve. Then she saw the report and she put the pieces together.

Helena. The huntress. Oliver's psycho X girlfriend, according to Diggle.

She had been keeping an eye on the police reports when the alarm at the sports store caught her eye. She called Oliver but when he didn't answer she dialed John and Chloe. Someone needed to make sure she was stopped.

No sooner had she put down the phone when Helena walked on. "I wonder why you were kept hidden this week?"

Felicity couldn't help but think it was because she was the weakest link. Certainly Chloe wouldn't have let someone crazy chick sneak up on her?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Felicity?" She heard Chloe calling her name and she wiggled trying to sit up.

"What happened? " Chloe leaned over her to untie her as Oliver and Diggle ran into the room.

"Helena made me hack the FBI database and tell her where he was father was.

"Stay with her!" Oliver snarled the words as he ran out the door.

"Take her home Dig." Chloe followed after him. This wasn't something she wanted him doing on his own.

"What are you going to do?" She didn't answer him. Certain that the answer was written on her face. That he could read it. He confirmed that when he simply nodded at her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe watched as Oliver tried to kill her. Watched as Helena shot detective Hall instead. She was too late. Oliver was standing over his girlfriend's still form but Chloe didn't stop to watch. There was nothing she could do for the injured women.

Helena wasn't going to leave this place tonight.

She pulled the 9mm handgun from the holster that kept it concealed at the small of her back and ran faster. This was going to end tonight.

She didn't give her a chance to beg, to reason, to offer explanations or excuses. Chloe squeezed the trigger and watched as the shadowed figure fell into the dark. She was about to confirm that is was over when the sirens came around the corner.

It was time to leave.

She smiled sadly at the added weight on her soul but she didn't regret it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111

John told her that they hadn't found Helena's body, he told her about Detective Hall and about Oliver's breakup. He told her that he was here if she wanted to talk. If she needed anyone to listen but she didn't say anything.

She sat there and she frowned. This was too hard. Being here and not being able to really be here. To be forced to live this half life.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111

"Chloe?" The magician wandered through the apartment unsure where the Blonde was. She whispered a few words and found herself on the roof. On the far edge, illuminated only by the moon was the target of her search. "Chloe."

She watched as the girl tensed but didn't respond.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Watching the city." She turned slightly to look at the magician. "Do you see that building there?" She pointed at a non descript 10 story office building. "It's called the Clarkson Plaza, with a C but back in Star City they spell it was a K and it's only 9 stories."

"What is the point of this story?"

"Does this place think it's better than us? With its extra floor." Her words slurred slightly and the magician realized she was drunk. "Tell me again he is safe."

"He's safe." The dark haired beauty moved towards her. "You are needed here."

"Do you know what the Helmet showed me? Did you see his broken body? The black sun!"

"I saw it. I always see it. I didn't need a helmet to show me." Chloe heard the sadness in her voice. It was so out of place she stopped her wallowing and stilled. "Please Chloe; this is where you need to be."

"I'm tired Z. I'm just so tired." The taller women put her arm around the petite blonde and lead her back down to her apartment.

She tucked the women into her bed and turned to leave. "I'd die for him."

"Yes and he'd die for you. That's why you're here. If he dies for you then they will be alone and lost and vulnerable."

"Not him, I meant him. This Oliver."

"So did I." the magician whispered the words as she vanished.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111

AN

I so wanted Chloe to kill Helena but who knows if she will come back again? No seriously. Who knows? I want to know.

Gonna be a lot more Smallville next week. Can you say Red Hooded Sweatshirt?

Love the love! Thank you1


	16. Chapter 16

Salvation

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111

"Tonight Felicity, we cross Mr. Nichols name off the list. You okay with that?" Chloe waited for the young blonde to respond. This was the moment. After her run in with the Huntress she could make a clean break.

"100%." There was a coldness to her voice that Chloe didn't like. She wanted Felicity to remain clean but that was naïve. Heroes stay clean while sidekicks get to live in the gray.

She watched as Oliver set off. The unlikely trio listening in for any assistance their hero leader might need.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"He was just gone?" Felicity sounded confused and Chloe couldn't blame her. Oliver was pacing like a caged animal.

"No not gone. Taken."

"He was a slum lord with lots of blood on his hands. Not that shocking that we aren't the only people who might not wish him health and happiness." Chloe moved towards the computer. " I'll see if I can find any public threats."

"I'm not sure why we are trying to find him. Oliver went over there to be all 'grrr stop being bad or I'll arrow you.' and Now we're going to rescue him?"

"I don't like the idea that somebody dangerous is out there." He stopped when he saw the look Chloe was giving him. "Somebody else. Typically they don't show my level of restraint."

"Are you going back out?" Diggle sounded shocked and Chloe couldn't blame him. Since Detective Hall had left Oliver had dove into the arrow pit head first and he showed no signs of slowing. "Why don't you go back home to be with your family."

"When the work is done Diggle."

"Oliver you need to slow down." Chloe got up from the computer. "this is a marathon. Not a sprint."

"I can compile the complaints against Nichols while you go get something to eat with Chloe." Felicity was smiling like the cat that ate the canary but Chloe just glared at her. She didn't need the girl playing matchmaker.

"I need…"

Chloe cut him off. "I wont take no for an answer." Oliver looked to Diggle for help but he didn't find it. He knew those two would side against him. She didn't want to have dinner with him but he needed a break and if this was the only option she could survive it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sitting in the little café across from her he couldn't help but relax. He had been running himself ragged. He just didn't want to stop because that meant he would be forced to face how alone he was and Oliver was not ready for that. He knew they were worried about him. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm thinking about the burger." She smiled at him like this was any regular night. "What about you?"

"Chloe…" His tone implied things she didn't want to talk about.

"We aren't doing this. I'm here to make you eat something, not to be your fall back girl." She hated saying it because the truth was she wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms and forget for a little while.

"Fine burgers it is then." As the waitress walked over and Chloe glanced around the restaurant. The normal number of cell phone watchers seemed to double and then triple. She was going to question what was going on when Oliver's phone rang.

He listened to the caller before clicking a link. Chloe slid next to him and watched in horror as the target they had been searching for was threatened.

Oliver pulled the phone back up to his ear. "Find him Felicity."

Chloe followed Oliver out of the restaurant. Her need for food pushed to the back burner.

As they walked back into the club Felicity was typing away like a madwoman and Chloe slid right up next to her. Watching the screen as the code blinked across it. She was trying to hack the website.

"This guys definitely had more than just a subscription to Wired."

"Use that air magnet thing…" Oliver was cut off by Chloe's hand and a look that would make lesser men cower.

"Olive, Please. Do I tell you how to sharpen your arrows?" Chloe couldn't help but smile. Felicity didn't need her to stick up for her.

"Spoke to my friend as the NSA. The website matches a cyber crusader whose been on their radar. He hacks into fringe sites under the name 'the savior'. About a year ago he went off the grid. There is no cyber footprint at all."

Chloe laughed and they all turned towards her. "No way he erased everything. It's nearly impossible if you know what to look for." Felicity moved aside and let Chloe slip in. "It's going to be a while but I'll find him." Oliver and Diggle made to leave when a new image appeared on the screen.

"Got him." Oliver looked to Chloe for an address. "23rd and Myer. Hurry because I can't shut the signal down."

Chloe watched as the blip for Oliver and the blip for the source of the web feed converged. "Something's wrong. Why would he be in that building?" Chloe mumbled the words to herself and her fingers moved again.

"He's not here."

"The signal is moving. Try a tuck, something mobile. It isn't a building." Chloe watched as Oliver leapt from building to building trying to get to the next location. Her knuckles were white as she watched the clock tick down. "It's over Oliver. Calahan is dead."

Chloe turned and hated the terrified look on Felicity's face.

She wasn't about to stop. 2 bodies wasn't a story. That number was going to climb if they didn't find and stop him.

Felicity made to leave but Chloe got up and grabbed her shoulders. She gave Diggle a look and he headed up the stairs. He knew Chloe would be better at offering her the words she needed to hear than he would.

Oliver walked in as the two of them were standing at the desk. Chloe with her arm around the younger girl.

"It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't. It wasn't your fault or Oliver's or Diggle's." Oliver noted the way she didn't include herself.

"I've never seen anybody die." Felicity sounded so lost. Oliver couldn't keep quiet.

"This is the thing with what we do. Sometimes we lose."

"Maybe it's better being alone. I'm not seeing anyone currently but I'm not sure how I would tell him about today."

"You aren't alone. We are a team. In a team you are never alone." Felicity and Oliver smiled at her words.

"It's the subway." Diggle sounded excited. They had a lead.

"It makes perfect sense. Star City used to have a subway but it was abandoned. He's got to be using one of the old trains."

"He was a transportation worker. He would know how to run them." Felicity pulled back as Chloe slid into place. She moved to the other screen and began typing again. Looking for a map. Anything to be able to figure out where he was going.

"Where is the nearest entrance?" Felicity checked the plans and gave him the information while Chloe continued to try and hack the signal. She hoped that if the audience was gone she might be able to buy Roy more time.

"Hurry Oliver." Even as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Like He needed any more pressure.

He would make it. He had to make it in time.

As Chloe watched the scene unfold she held her breath. Even when Roy was safe she didn't relax. She heard the vigilante's speech. Knew that Oliver was thinking just how much alike they were. She knew he would be torturing himself tonight about his death.

She was waiting for him when he got back. Diggle and Felicity had left but she had made excuses. She needed to make sure he didn't beat himself up about tonight. He had enough guilt.

"You're still here?

"Did you reunite Thea and her bad boy?"

"Yeah." Chloe was searching for the footage of the attack when she saw a hint of red sweatshirt and she gasped.

Oliver moved to her side. "Is everything okay?"

Bart.

The red sweatshirt made her think of her speedy friend. Her sweet, carin, flirt of a friend. If there was an Oliver here it wasn't that much of a stretch to think there might be a Bart, an AC, a Victor. Were they all here just waiting to be found? Was that what she was doing here? Was that her job?

It made sense. He would have no idea how much these people could help him. How great a team they could be. How much they could mean to him.

"Fine." She pushed back and tried to focus on him again. "You know you are nothing like him?"

"Chloe." She hated how lost he sounded. Always so lost. When would he finally accept he wasn't worthless?

"Stop. I don't want to hear your excuses. If you won't trust yourself trust me."

He reached forward and brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face and she held her breath. She was tired tonight. He was lost and she didn't have the strength to push him away if he tried to get closer.

"What is it about you? Why do you make me want to believe you? I hate this hold you have on me. You shouldn't." His thumb was brushing across her bottom lip now and she was leaning into it.

"Fate." She said the word with such bitterness.

"I don't believe in it." He shook his head and offered a sad smile.

"Doesn't mean it isn't controlling you." He wanted to tell her that nothing controlled him but he found it hard when the pull of her lips was so strong. She was controlling him without even trying. Worse still was that he was tired of fighting it.

His hand shifted from her cheek to the back of her head and he leaned down. His lips crushing down onto hers. The room fading away as he held her in his arms and she leaned into him. The warmth of her lips sending lighting across his skin.

The passion was over whelming and she lost herself in him. There was no old life or new life, there was no regret or fear. There was only now.

There was only him and her and she wasn't going to think about anything else.

He pulled away to catch his breath. "I don't want to be alone tonight." Her voice was a whisper.

He looked into her eyes. Thinking about all the times she had pulled away. All the times he had tried to start something. He thought about how he felt about Lauren and McKenna, about what he had done to Sarah. He didn't want to do that to Chloe. He couldn't add to the sadness in her eyes.

It was his turn to walk away. Better that he do it now before they got in too deep.

"You don't want this Chloe. You don't want me."

She reeled back like he had slapped her. Taking a deep breath before speaking. "I do. I'm really sure. You on the other hand aren't. Goodnight Oliver."

She said his name so cold. The ice chilled his veins. So much for not hurting her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN playing catch up. More to follow.


End file.
